


【快新】Fall For You

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 坐上去自己动。成年人场合+恋人前提。巨OOC原作向（





	【快新】Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> 表现上非常痴汉的斗，难得坚信自己纯1（shenme）

会不会……太刺激了一点。快斗盘腿坐在地板上，一尺之外就是稍微软和点的地毯，但他不敢挪过去。

不，其实也不是盘腿，这个姿势下他盘不起来。新一拿了一副手铐把他两只脚腕铐在一起——铐时还说：“确实足够细的啊”。そうそう、他就是这么说的。就像是在半真半假地抱怨他在作案时给他添了天大的麻烦，又像是在对他竟然可以完美地扮作女性做出证实和理解。

他搜身的动作堪比警察专业。快斗还沉浸在被亲密触碰里，有点飘飘然，就这样被他缴械，摸走了身上成堆的魔术道具，最重要还是开锁工具。

他惊奇地看着新一掏出又一副手铐。当时他已经被勒令坐在地上，然后这一次大名鼎鼎的名侦探将他双手铐在身后。

“呜哇。新一这是要对我做什么？”他还在强掩心中的慌乱。但相信他命中注定的敌手和恋人既然做到这个地步就早已算准能将他置入困境。

青年不再掩饰地让充满快意的笑容浮现出来，在他面前起身，居高临下地看着被封锁了行动的狡诈小偷，没有正面回答他的问题：“在这儿等我一会儿。”

他重新出现没过去多久。但这里是书房，即使是偷天换日的大盗也无法在一间同别的房间离得最远的屋子里探知到新一是去准备些什么。

Surprise……？

他回来时看起来什么都没做。也没拿任何东西在手上。当然，除非，侦探在空余时间跟别的魔术师学了一手在身上藏东西的方法。不过黑羽快斗不会允许那种事情发生。

他还在云里雾里，意识到新一除了脱掉外衣还将衬衫的扣子解掉了三颗。已经是一个他从来不会以之示人的装扮，他看得喉咙发干。白衬衫真适合他。黑色修身的休闲裤……他往下看。他光着脚。

新一径直走到他面前。他靠得太近了，两只脚踩在他身侧，给人感觉像是站在他正上方。黑羽此时仰着脸同他对视，努力尝试用他那双纯洁的蓝眼睛打消新一眼见着飙涨的疯狂念头。他甚至不介意新一用裤子里半勃的下体对着他的脸。

然后那根东西就被取出来，直白、赤裸地出现在他跟前。

他竟然没穿着内裤。快斗大概知道他刚是去做什么了，但他没得到过多的时间留给他做思考，正当他低头时新一的手放在他头顶上，同时不容置喙的口吻道：“舔。”

他张嘴的同时感觉像是被往胯部上摁。快斗“呜呜”叫了两声，侦探只是低头确认了一下他的确只是在装可怜，就进一步往里顶。

快斗不是没做过这事，相反他做得很多。因为两个人时常为上下位的事情打架（说真的这种事要是传出去可真够丢人），而他又着实不愿意，妥协的方法是他用嘴给新一做。做到他满意为止。

他认识到这个人的征服欲，不如说是控制欲来得更得当一点。工藤新一就像是从各个角度打磨出棱角的钻石，他每换向一个不同的方向鉴赏，就能对他产生出新的了解。

只要他尽可能地驯顺就能讨到他的开心。今天属于是有点做得过了的，但快斗好好地，好好地舔过嘴里那根肉棒，把它服侍到一点一点挺立起来，满满胀胀地塞入口腔里。他开始往更深处含，之后在局限的空间里移动脖子，前后带一点上下动作，模拟交合的感觉。现在他已经很熟练这个，什么时候收紧喉口还是嗦动脸颊，舌头划过背部的力道和频率……全都自成反应。

偷偷往上看他发现新一微微皱着点眉头吐气，此刻并没有在监督他的工作。他刚才应该是低头盯着快斗的。可他最好不要对幻影幽灵掉以轻心。

快斗也不该含着对象的阴茎露出笑脸，何况自己脑袋后面的头发还被侦探攥在手中。他被绞着发丝迫使进一步仰头时的确是流露出了一个吃痛的表情。跟方才骄傲的窃喜对比强烈，他相信自己投射在新一眼中的神情有些古怪。

但他退了一半没退出来，审视着怪盗的眼神略带一丝犹豫，因为情动造成的脸上浮红显得格外，可爱。

快斗只是看得都要醉了。他为数不多能动的地方还包括他灵巧的舌头。他尽可能地伸长，绕着新一的柱身舔过去，同时亲近地吮吻嘴里前半段的部分。顿时粗重起来的呼气声是对方给他的回应和甜美奖励。

新一咬牙的同时明确地感受到不解。这家伙真的是痴汉吗，为什么含着他的阴茎做出这么迷离的表情。他忍着重新插进去的冲动提着黑羽快斗的头发退了出去。

再让他含他要射了。但他此刻还不想这么结束。

……到底要怎样才能让他，一心一意地对自己啊……新一一直觉得两人交往以来自己像养了一只不仅喂不熟还时不时就跑出去偷腥的猫。当然他知道黑羽借也借不到那个胆子做到那种地步，但“魔术师”就不能像他的偶像一样成熟稳重一点吗？毕竟跟甚至都不认识的女孩子调情绝不是他工藤新一的生活必备品。可这种打一鞭子给颗糖的作为真的对他有用吗……即使已经进行到一半他还是忍不住怀疑。

新一放过了他的喉咙，在他面前蹲跪下来。在看到那人裤裆间鼓起一包的时候并不感到奇怪。反正这个人类个体一年四季里都在发情。他拆开黑羽的裤子，不太注意地把内裤拉下露出前身，粗涨一根握在手里，有些粗暴地撸动两下。

新一咽了下口水，让这个行动受制的家伙继续坐在原地，自己站起来把裤子脱了。

黑布长裤落在地上，他没费心掩盖自己没穿内裤的事实。反正事先冲过澡的作为就很明显了。某种意义上他们之间是缺少情人之间应该互相保留有的那种秘密的。

他回过头看到黑羽坐在地上，摆出一副即将被强暴的样子，同时用他可怜巴巴的表情望着他。新一在内心自问道自己看起来有他表现的那么凶吗？

假如这真的有用那等他下次再犯就再更凶一点好了。

劣迹累累的惯盗在工藤眼里就根本没有改过自新的可能。

他撑着黑羽的肩膀跨在他身子两旁跪坐下去。没有给他机会也没有自己多花时间去试一试后身的穴口。他本就没带辅助的东西过来，再怎么样也只能如此了。

初入的时候仍旧有些困难。不知是他扩张做得还不足够还是时间过去得太久，他本来以为对准地方开头就会容易，但现在看来似乎有些盲目自信。

近在咫尺的恋人的脸上也看出些不好受，新一试图借着重力辅助行动，而没有过多地去调动自身，那使他清晰地感受到涂满润滑液的内壁是如何被一点一点极具饱胀感地撑开的。

他看到快斗额角布上汗珠，接着他迎接到来自那双同他一样碧蓝色泽的双眼的对视。他们不约而同地错开了。新一不知道自己是为什么，快斗是因为他知道这样做新一会害羞。

他进入到一半感觉停滞。由于此时刻意地不想去在意另一个人的感受，反而膝盖着力支起来一点，再重新往下坐。

就这样重复几次才坐到底。新一自己都觉得累，尽管他从内到外还一直保持着紧绷。快斗硬热的棍子插在他身体里，他讨厌对这种真实的接纳感毫不排斥的己身。

可以了吧……他尝试着挪动。很奇怪这似乎是新一第一次自己掌握节奏做这种事。内部的摩擦感太强他露出惊讶的表情。坐下去再支起来几次似乎出入都顺畅了好些。他张口喘着气，脸颊通红。实际上没有那么多快感，是他找的地方不对。新一索性压在他身上直接用腰部动作。

——那感觉完全不一样。他不仅想要缩起身子，还难耐地闭了一侧眼。不是很愿意拥抱他，于是一直将手掌握在他肩头，控制出一小段距离。

怎么办，他不知该如何控场。要自慰吗？可他既不想显得一副游刃有余的样子，又不愿真的将手伸到两人中间去。他发觉自己不光是硬得可以，阴茎的顶端还将快斗的T恤弄湿了。

那就这样吧……他自暴自弃地想道。不过就是，取悦自己的身体而已，事实上也并不是什么难事。

他们真的离得相当近，但新一不想同他接吻，尽管他同样粗重的喘息就落在他耳边。

性事里两个人都是无言的类型，新一偶尔发出声音会觉得羞耻，他把这归咎于快斗做得太狂躁的缘故。

可他自己来也要忍不住了。这家伙怎么还没射啊……他短促地呵着气，腰快要使不上力，不知是快感使人身体发软还是纯粹地劳动过多，他基本是追随本能在继续这些动作。

“新一……”那人喑哑的嗓音在做爱时显得格外性感，新一只觉心脏好像被狠狠攥紧。

他赌气道：“别叫我——”他被突然的上顶逼出半声尖叫一样的呻吟，后半声被他忍回去了。他猛地在快斗的肩上掐了一把，用力不重，却把柔软布料揉皱了一片。

“别——”他试图勒令，被下一次冲撞扼去了后半截。这下他几乎从腰到腿都用不了力了，身体的抽动直抵他最脆弱的一点，仅仅是管控住喉咙就令他无心分神。

快斗看他不知是要抵抗还是要追逐快感的神情，脑子里像被推了一把。最可怕的还是他心上人热情无比的内里。他觉得把持不住是必然会发生的事情。他身体略微地后仰，找到合适的方向往前送胯，新一受不住自己支持的时刻又忽地前倾，准确地将两人的唇撞在一起。

轻微的疼，在以往互相撕咬的经历里简直算不上什么。他伸舌头去舔开他唇缝，去缠侦探的舌，同时下身不要中断顶弄，新一最后一次尝试推拒他，之后还是选择沦陷在他的吻中。

如果他不愿意使两人的唇舌作此般勾缠，他们爱情或许也不会这么完满。快斗深深地嗅闻另一人混着汗水和体香的吐息，由于身体被缚的关系他的口头表现在新一看来就如同饥渴的掠食者一般过于富含攻击性。新一不知道自己何时扳过他的脸以方便在气不够的时候打断，但他漂浮的意识似也将要截止于此了。

断续地说道“慢点”，却每每被那人用行动驳倒。除了内部的急促抽送之外还有那人迫切想要传到的深切的占有，他都无法不接受。甚至自己也能感到被过度刺激的肠道如何不正常地收缩着。

快斗仅手指在身后的地板处借力，那很费力但他甘之若饴。他趁空嘬了一口侦探的下唇，借着他濒临失神的空档，道：“You own me now.”

新一身体的感觉早被流窜的快感翻搅到混乱，他对着恋人的面庞轻声地“啊”了一声，射在快斗的小腹上。他里面绞得太厉害，快斗也直接结束在他身体里。

高潮迫使他放松了腿脚，以至于好半天新一都无法重新自己承力。

内心挣扎片刻他终于放弃了，双手向前身体也向前，以使手撑到地板作名头，允许自己整个人靠在快斗身上稍作休息。他直到站起来时都还觉得身子略微发软，之后也不顾凌乱的自身以及同样被他弄得乱糟糟的另一个人，几步走到桌前挑出一串钥匙。

可能是觉得直接交给他还是太便宜他了，新一在蹲下来捡走地上的裤子之前把钥匙放在怪盗用脚能够得着的位置。但这并不妨碍他在出门前就被人从身后抱了个满怀。

他向后推开那人同时使自身向前，忽然横挎在腰间的手臂阻住了他。他施以一个肘击，那人不厌其烦地抓住了他的手腕。新一不得不侧过头瞪他，不甚清楚地甩过一句：“你干嘛。”

“没有回应吗？”

不要用那张跟他一样的脸露出这么欠揍的笑容啊。

“呵。谁知道呢。”他回以嘲弄的一笑，摆脱手上束缚意欲重新朝前走。下一秒就好像突然身陷旋转空间，回过神时竟被快斗将他整个人扛到肩上，头朝后身子反折过去。新一一边挣扎和抗议，惯犯悠悠飘来一句：“没有的话不如多做几次好了。”

他意识到今天又要在此事上浪费大把时间。


End file.
